


Hush or Die

by KilljoyKobraKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Survival Horror, gdi we need more suspense SNK, nosy jean, this is my first attempt pls dont kill meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyKobraKid/pseuds/KilljoyKobraKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>||Ssshhh, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know||</p><p> The whole school will pretend that Trost 3-B  doesn't exist. Room 302 will forever be remained uncharted in the school maps, for they kept the dreaded curse.</p><p>Once upon a time, someone decided that Trost 3-B shall spawn a murderer every ten years. Whoever was the most wicked, claims the title. And from then on, whoever is the most pure at heart shall be the first to die.  Transfer student, Jean Kirschtein together with his newfound bestfriend, Marco Bodt plays a game of cat and mouse with peril in order to catch the murderer and shut the curse once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>Let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

It was already 8:45 in the morning and yet the doorway to our classroom remained untouched. Not even the gust of wind rocked it back and forth, everything was just quiet and still. Nobody spoke, it was the very first day of class, we didn't know each other. The eerie quietness was quite strange to us, nobody even threw our classroom a glance, it's as if we weren't there, breathing, existing and living among the rest of the school.

A girl stood, she had this pretty blonde pinned up hair, from the back of her head I could tell that she must be a cheerful person, but when she turned her head my direction, her deadset eyes gave her away. I twisted to see what she was looking at. It's the large, white clock mounted on the wall. The clock now says 8:50 AM. Ten more minutes, then we're gone. If you're thinking that we're skiving off, you're wrong. We waited for nearly an hour for our class adviser to enter the room. We waited in silence, glancing at each other. We waited in peace, eyes darted towards the door.

"You think we should report?" 

 

We almost jumped as a deep voice spoke. A tall, muscular blonde stood up, his eyes glancing around in concern. I have a feeling that from then on, we could count on him as a big brother. Strange feelings. When nobody stood, he made his way through the front door and as he was about the lay a finger on the doorknob, someone jerked it open.

 

It was not our adviser.

 

An elderly, bald man entered and he glanced at us somberly before speaking in a hollow sort of tone.

 

"Everyone.." he began, his voice low and haunting. "Please calmly gather your things and follow me outside." he exited himself as soon as he finished. 

 

Murmurs and whispers flooded the room, craning their necks to talk, it's as if we already knew each other, all puzzled about this sudden dismissal. When we snatched the last of our belongings, we queued outside just as Mr. Pixis requested. The hall was quiet, very quiet . But if you pay attention further ahead, there was a large group of people flocking against some sort of a white sheet hanging from ceiling to floor. Some teachers were entering the sheet and let out small screams, just quiet enough to avoid panic. Some would even get out, sobbing and shaking. 

"Quietly now, everyone. And stay focused on your path. I'm seriously requesting everyone to please, DO NOT glance anywhere but their direction."

 

Oh. I know why. And because of that, my classmates did not see what's going on within that area of white sheet as Mr. Pixis led us into an opposite direction. My mind is boggling with questions. What is in there that makes everyone so scared? Why are they all sobbing an d why is Mr. Pixis dismissing us? I let out a sigh, quite thankful that the rest of the class didn't see it.

But I was wrong.

Sweating profusely, the tallest boy in our class craned his neck to glance at that area. His expression, fearful. I let myself out of the line and went towards him, looks like he has questions as well.

 

"Hey." I started, touching the only thing that I could from within my reach, his arm. He jumped then bowed his head down to meet my gaze, he was still sweating like there's no tomorrow. We both turned our gaze towards the sheet and fell silent.

"What do you think is in there?" I asked as the class walked slowly, giving us the opportunity to glance back at what the class hadn't seen.

"I don't know." He answered. "But I could tell that it's something sinister." he finished, he rested his gentle palm on my shoulders. I could feel his tension the same as mine, the unexplainable feeling of dread and fear.

 

It was just a quick second but somehow, we finally caught a glimpse of what was that sheet hiding. Somehow, a corner of the sheet unraveled and allowed us to peek of what was inside. I still remember it up to this day, never failing me to get the

unmistakable fear of seeing something traumatizing.

 

There, hanging on a bloody rope was our class adviser, Ms. Petra Ral. Her eyes, dead as he stared directly into us. Her mouth was opened, agape as if screaming for us to go. Her body was swaying, lifeless and cold.

 

And there, on the white wall beside her, a message was scribbled. In blood. Terror shot through my heart as I read the words.

 

"It has begun."


	2. NEW STUDENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student, by the name of Jean Kirschtein enters the world of Trost 3-B. What an unlucky fellow to be caught on a web of serial murders. On the side note, he met a new friend who was a bully victim. Marco Bodt fills him in regarding the killings.

For the first time in my whole boring, educational life, my parents decided for me to transfer in a different school HALFWAY through the first term. I mean, wow, did they ever think about how difficult it is for me to walk my nose down in the hall where other kids already knew each other? In other words, I was accepted into this school Titan High-strange name if you ask me, four months after the official term started. Not only with peers, I’m going to catch up a whole lot with our homework. When I asked mom why we have to move from Rose, she just said that dad was offered a job with better pay and better incentives. I shrugged it off, who needs a better pay when your bank account is close to puking out money anyway? 

And yet, starting my third year in high school here in my new school was somewhat stomach churning. I haven’t even gotten over the colossal statue at the very school gates. I mean, who would build an ugly-elfish monster about ten feet high while it carries a nasty large boulder fifty times the size of my butt. What if the boulder somehow rolled into the ground while I pass underneath it?  
Oh yeah, there’s the thing about classmates. I heard that first year classmates are stuck with you till the final year. So that means everyone was best friends with each other.

“That sucks.” I muttered to myself. Hoisting my backpack on one shoulder, I made my way through the third floor hall where third years were supposed to be cramped. Since my classmates are friends with one another, I wonder how will they react upon seeing me? Will boys welcome me to become their bros? Will girls swoon over my charismatic features? Maybe they’ll throw me a party after school! Well whatever it is, I’m swearing to do my very best. This year, I’m going to be the genius this year! Twisting the doorknob, I plastered a very smug grin in to my face as I allowed myself to step into this new world.

 

 

But it was certainly not the scene I expected to see.

 

 

Several large boys were gathered around a guy, occasionally punching him in different parts of his body. At the front side of the classroom, girls were also hitting on one another. 

 

“Hey, Sasha. Would you like some?” a tall girl approached a redhead girl in ponytail, her hands holding a cafeteria bowl. “This is better than your lame lunch anyway.” she added. Several girls snickered, the girl called Sasha shook her head vigorously, her mouth shut tight. 

“Take it.” the tall girl ordered. When Sasha girl waved her hands to wave the bowl away, some of its dirty contents sploshed into the tall girl’s vest.

“I-I’m sorry, Ymir!” Sasha squeaked but the girl Ymir just slapped her and a tiny blonde girl next to her grabbed the bowl from her. To my horror, she spilled all its contents into Sasha’s head. I was nailed on the spot.

“Now we’re learning, my Historia baby!” smirked Ymir and to add to my horror, she kissed her fully in the mouth. 

“K-krista..” the Sasha girl began but the Ymir just stomped on her foot. 

“I’m not Krista. Don’t you dare call me that again.” the tiny piped in.

 

Attempting to quietly get to a seat was a failure. I really need to work on my stealth. The very moment I took a step inside the room was the moment my snickers chose to step on some kind of a taco shell on the floor. How it ended up in there, I have no idea. Everybody stopped talking at once, the room fell into a hushed silence. I felt chills run down my spine as they all turned to look at me.

 

Why were they glaring at me?

 

“Jean Kirschtein, I presume?” a small, blonde deadset eyes spoke, holding a list. I only managed a stiff nod. The rest of the class were still glaring at me. 

 

As if they don’t want me there.

 

“I’m Annie Leonhardt, the class president.” she vaguely said and immediately returned to her seat. I, looked for one as well. There was only one vacant and that is the second to the last desk at the last row, beside a dirty desk next to a window. I dropped my bag below my desk and took my seat. Some boys smirked at me while mouthing the word “ouch!”

“Hey man. Name’s Reiner.” a muscular blonde elbowed me. Geez,is everybody here blonde? I massaged the spot where he hit me . 

“Hey.” I answered back before earning myself a hard clasp at the back. 

“I’m sorry you have to seat beside Saint Marco.” he whispered into my ear. Saint who? And that was when I had a look on the boy they were beating up by the locker. He had large bruises all over his arms and he sports a light black eye. But his eyes were unmistakably kinds even if he’s frowning at me. Freckles dusted his face, i started to wonder if he’s related to that Ymir. 

“Not to worry.” Reiner spoke again. This time, loudly. “If you don’t want Saint Marco’s deadly disease you can hang out with us.” 

The whole class erupted in laughter.

I glanced at the freckled boy staggering to his seat, as if offering a silent sorry with my eyes. But I guess he didn’t catch the message, my eyes are naturally intimidating after all. I don’t know why but at that instant, I already wanted to be his friend, looks like he needs some defender or two. 

“Don’t we have a teacher for this period?” I asked Marco quietly. He looked at me as though surprised that someone would talk civil to him.

“No-no.” he stammered. Strange. A sudden knock hushed our classroom instantly as we waited for the door to open. It was Headmaster Nile Dok so I stood and greet him, only realizing that I’m the only one to do so. 

“Thank you, Jean.” he waved his hand carelessly. “A teacher reported to me that this class is making a racket.” he spoke to the class as I heard Reiner say “We always do.” resulting another fits of laughter. Headmaster Dok just looked at us..disgusted. Well, that was a little bit surprising for me. 

“You retards should be out of this school already.” He gave us another quick disgusted look before sweeping himself away. I was left there, completely stunned for atleast two hours before the lunch bell rang. My curiosity was already eating me, I need to know what was behind that remark so I grabbed the nearest person I could. 

“Wanna have lunch with me?” I asked without looking at the person.

“O-okay.” answered whoever. It was Marco. Ducking so that others couldn’t see who I’m with, Marco and I bolted out of the classroom and he led the way towards a dark flight of stairs. Under it was a storage of broken desks and chairs. A single door tightly closed above the stairs. 

“In here.” Marco said, treading the crumbly stairs first. I followed suit, wondering how could we eat our lunch at a broom cupboard for janitors. But it was far from being a cupboard, when Marco opened the door, a blinding flash of sunlight took over. I could see the mountains and trees at a great distance. We were in the school’s rooftop.  
“No one comes in here.” Marco commented as he settled himself on the picnic table. 

“Why?” I asked. The scenery is great, only fools would miss something like this.

“Everyone likes it in the cafeteria.” he answered, swinging both of his feet as I settled myself on the long bench connected to the table. “It’s the only time I got to get away so it’s fine with me.” he further commented. I had no idea how to reply to that, it was my first time to hang out with the least popular kid. I brought out my ham and cheese sandwich, silently thanking my mom that he made two. She must’ve confused my brother’s and mine’s lunchboxes. I emptied my lunchbox, there was also a slice of strawberry cake-ugh-mom knows I hate this, some french fries and a bar of fudge, there was also a large jug of water. I started to bite into my sandwich when I realized that Marco remained stationary in his seat and just proceeded to view the distance.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” I asked him, he just shook his head silently. “We should’ve gone to the cafeteria.” I said before returning my sandwich in my lunchbox.

“No, no.” Marco protested. “I don’t really eat at lunch, I have no money to buy some.” he smiled at me. I felt a sudden wave of sadness for him. 

“Why don’t you pack some?” I inquired.

“We’re living off with starch soup everyday.” he smiled further. At times like this, I would’ve answered with “Oh.” But instead, I found myself digging into my backpack and brought out my most FAVORITE sandwich of all time and handed it to Marco with no hesitation. 

“Uh..uh..” Marco comented silently, eyeing the package. “What’s this?” 

“It’s KFC Double Down! A crispy bacon and cheese sandwiched between two large chicken piece!” I excitedly boomed. “Go on, try it.” I urged Marco hastily, I might change my mind and I snatch it back from him. I mean, who wouldn’t go crazy for KFCs? Marco looked at the food quizzically before taking a bite.

His eyes almost teared up in happiness. 

“Oh my! This is..this is superb!” he happily sang as he take another bite. I laughed in response. 

“And take this one.” I handed him the extra ham sandwich. “Mom packed two. Oh and also this, I hate strawberries!” I shoved him the sandwich and the strawberry cake. Marco stopped chewing, his eyes watering.

 

“Jean..” he croaked, his voice broke and he looks like he’s going to cry. I panicked.  
“Y-yeah?”

“I’ll always protect you, I promise.” Marco declared, tears started to fall on his cheeks. I thought it was a rather strange comment but I patted him on the back nevertheless. 

“Nah, let’s eat Marco.” I comforted him as I take another bite. I reminded myself to take Marco to KFC later. 

 

“Hey, Marco. I have a question.”  
“Yeah?” he answered as he began his strawberry cake. 

 

“Why do we have that free period and why did Headmaster Dok looked at us like shit.”

 

Marco swallowed with difficulty, beads and beads of sweat began to form in his forehead. He finished another bite of cake before answering me. He had different expression on his eyes now, it was all a sudden transition.

 

Fear.

 

“Jean..” he began as he straightened himself up, his eyes never leaving the scene before us. “Trost 3-B has a secret, a very deadly secret.” 

I swallowed in discomfort as chills ran down my body, the hairs on my neck started to rise. There was something, the tone of Marco’s voice was filled with fear and dread. “Promise me, I mean literally promise me to death that you wouldn’t tell anyone that I told you.” Marco spoke, cold sweat falling.

“Y-yeah. Count on me.” I answered. 

 

“We are also known as the Phantom Class, the rest of the school pretended that we don’t really exist, for the fear that they will catch our curse. A deadly curse.” he gulped, I passed him my water jug with shaking hands. Cursed?

“Wh-what kind of c-curse is that?” I asked, trying my best to sound skeptical as if telling Marco that I won’t fall for a joke. But he remained dead serious. 

 

“Students began to die in our class.” he finished. “Right after the class adviser.” 

 

I knocked my bag into the ground. I began to sweat coldly too. With trembling hand, I reached out for my bag and nervously looked around as if a murderer would suddenly jump from behind and push me and Marco beyond the railings. 

 

“Do you have any idea who the killer is?” I asked, Marco shook his head. 

“No, but we guessed that there would be three atleast.”

“How did you know that?”

“It was Armin Arlert who guessed.” He pointed a blond boy with a bowlcut hair in his faded class picture. “Armin’s the resident genius, this was taken two years ago.” Marco added. I suddenly remembered that first years stay together till final year.

“Yeah, I know that everyone around here pretty much stick to one section.” I supplied but Marco shook his head once more.

 

“That’s not true.”

 

Eh?

 

“We were the only ones stuck together. To avoid spreading the curse.” I nodded stiffly to his remark. “Anyway, Armin figured out that there are three killers because they use three different kinds of methods.” 

 

“One, lethal poisoning.”  
“Two, hanging.”

“And three..butchering.”

 

I held back the small scream that escaped my lips. Marco and I looked at each other fearfully, fearing for each other’s lives. 

“That is why everyone’s looking at you strangely, Jean.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because it is the first time someone was added into our ranks.”

“But that was not the scary part..” Marco continued.  
“What?” I trembled.  
“The killers are blending in as our classmates.”


	3. ...AND THE GAME BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets a warning, more like a threat for breaking RULE #1: Conceal, don't feel, DON'T LET THEM KNOW.

MARCO'S POV

==============================================

 

It was getting late, about six thirty in the evening. We were actually dismissed about two hours ago but I had some business to take care of in the Detention Room. As soon as I've dropped my clear folder in Mr. Dot Pixis's desk, I turned to my heel, sweeping myself out of the room. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and smiled to myself.

 

**FROM: JEAN-BOY**   
**Hey, freckled crinkle**   
**where the FUCK are you?!**

 

I cringed, making a mental note to myself to get used to Jean's constant cussing. I grinned to myself, Jean's been waiting for more than an hour at McDonalds. And yet again, he promised to treat me buckloads of fastfood, I think it became a part of his daily routine to tour me around fastfood restaurants. We spent our dismissal time eating, eating and just eating that when I looked at myself in the mirror, an extra chin is threatening to unfold.

 

**TO: JEAN-BOY**   
**Just wait, I just finished >:D**

 

I laughed to myself and that was when the ancient back door gave a loud

 

BANG!

 

My cellphone automatically slipped from my hands like a bar of soap, my heart thundering fast as I stood there, completely frozen on the spot. Cold sweat started to form in my forehead. My hands shook uncontrollably. It was a funny thing that my knees are wobbling like jellies when my feet are nailed there on the floor. Whoever wants to get in, did not bother knocking for sure. Normal students don't do that.

 

A figure entered the room, big and tall. I saw tiny eyes glinting at me as I struggled to

crane my neck towards his direction. He was not alone.

 

A short, female figure entered next and a tall, lanky followed suit. The first guy who entered made his way towards me, I found my legs and inched away from him. He continued to take a step towards me as I hear the faint thump thump of something on the floor. I stepped backwards, feeling my way for the front door. The whole room seem suddenly dark and glancing at the corridor outside, it was also as dark. My heart continued to beat like a bass drum, my muscles aching from too much tension. I swallowed with difficulty, my throat was very dry.

"P-please..no." I stammered.

"Did you do it?" a raspy voice growled. Behind him is the soft TLOK TLOK of a high-heeled shoes. The tall shadow remained stationary by the doorway as the two figures advanced on me, the big male and the petite female.

"I thought we all agreed to...keep quiet." he continued. The moonlight shone at the window, taking a step further, his facial features came into a full view. Upon seeing his face, I know how screwed am I.

 

"That's right. Our section wouldn't want to scare more students...do we, Marco?" piped n the female. She forwarded herself too, and by the help of the light, her piercing blue eyes stared back at me, cold and menacing but not as the sharp blade she was holding up under my jaws. I  
swallowed  
in nervousness. Wrong move. As my adam's apple bobbed down, the tip of the icy cold knife pierced through my throat. It was quick. It was sudden. But it burned.

 

"Ouch!" I screamed, backing away from them, my back hit the front door hard. I grasped my throat softly, to stop the blood from spilling out. It was just a small wound but kinda deep. All three of them stared at me

completely unfazed.

"The number one rule, Marco." the girl spoke icily. "Never let the secret out."

 

"..Jean Kirschtein is something special?" she asked, I willed myself to stare into her chilly eyes. She stared back at me, her expression dead.

 

"H-he..he..has the right..to know!" I gasped, my wound giving me difficulties to utter a word let alone a sentence. "D-don't want him..to die.." I continued.

 

The muscular guy smirked, I saw it. He raised the thing he was clutching, the one thing which is making the thump thump. I gazed in horror as he raised an unmistakable large baseball bat.

"Remember, Bodt." he whispered. "Make no mistakes."

 

And with that, I scrambled to my feet and walked past the two of them towards the door where the third person was standing guard. Upon seeing me, he stared down and met my eyes, I could tell that he was different from the other two. The tall guy just shuffled out of my way to let me pass. I did so, with great difficulty. My knees are still wobbling like undercooked gelatin. I felt my phone loudly buzzing in my pocket (which made my knees wobble even more, it's Nokia btw.) I immediately pressed the CANCEL button and typed a message to Jean. He left me like ten or so messages all with the same question.I was still shaking when I made my way towards my locker, hardly believing my close call. I tried to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out. My hands are still shaking like crazy. Another beep from Jean and I struggled to put myself back together as possible.

 

**FROM: JEAN-BOY**

**Where are you, man?**   
**I finished the whole restaurant.**

**TO: JEAN**

**Phone's low on batt, don't call**   
**I'll be right there asap.**

 

ASAP was an understatement, I arrived at McDonalds Shiganshina branch by quarter to seven. By that time, five or so large sodas sat in front of Jean. I could tell that he's tipsy with coke and I'll bet my whole tuition fee that he'll never want a soda for all eternity. To add a touch of surprise, I beeped him a message asking him to turn around. When he did, his face was priceless than a Mona Lisa painting.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" he yelled. Several heads turned towards us, I gave them an apologetic wave-smile and encouraged them to stick their noses out of our business. I massaged my bandaged neck before sitting in front of Jean. He was still staring at me like I had offended his great ancestors.

"I'm hungry." I sputtered out. He responded by grabbing the plastic butter knife and pointing it at me, his mouth still open in shock and his amber eyes focused on me.

"You." he began, his head still on a funny angle like this

 

When I just continued to look at him, he shook his head in defeat and stood up, making his way towards the counter. From time to time, he tries to glance at me as if doing so would make the answer to his question suddenly appear in big, bubbly letters above my head. It took five minutes for him to order my food which is quite explainable when he returned with a trayload of junk food. There were three cheeseburgers, four box of nuggets, three ice cream sundaes (chocolate, caramel, strawberry), two apple pies and one extra large coke. My stiomach rumbled at the same time gave me the urge to throw up.

"I'll interrogate you later, dig in." Jean grinned as he dropped the tray. It was my turn to open my mouth in shock.

"Don't tell me..I have to eat all of this..by myself?"  
"Oh how right you are, Marco my dear." he smirked.

I shrugged and peeled the wrapper off my first cheeseburger. I just started to sink my teeth down into the sandwich when the TV mounted on the wall suddenly turned on.

 

 

"And here, live in Titan High where the trapped body of a student is discovered prior minutes ago.." Quick as a flash, the whole McDonald's food jumped into the air when Jean stood up and suddenly slammed his hand on the table, I followed suit. And so do every student in Titan High.

 

"Oi, Hitch! Shut it off!" A young man with a bowlcut hair yelled at his co-worker, the girl called Hitch scoffed and tried to press the remote when Jean stopped her. "Wait!" he protested. Hitch just shrugged and tuned into the news as well.

 

"..Believed to be a third year student, the body was discovered inside the old locker at the so called Detention Room-"

 

My body slammed against the seat as I sat in utter weakness. The cold sweat were starting to form again and so was the loud thumping of my heart. My knees were once again turning into paper, fragile. My hands shook as well as my whole body but that was nothing when Jean sat down again, his eyes distant and his mouth in shock, It was unlike the expression he gave me earlier, there was fear in his eyes.

 

"Hitch! Shut it off! This is a food place in case you forgot!"

 

The TV turned into a black screen, the news was over but not the shock. And then unexpectedly, Jean bolted from his heat and sat down on my lap. To much more of my surprise, he buried his head on my neck, his arms enclosed my waist. Not caring what the world will say, he wept. The thundering of our chests collided, and somehow, that made me think what his fear might be.

"M-marco..t-the Detention R-room.." he sobbed. I caressed his back to comfort him, though awkwardly. "I-it was.. y-you were there..y-you could've.."

 

Before I knew it, tears stared to stream down my cheeks too. The murdering was so near me, so near that I could've been the victim. I could've be the one who's body is shoved into a locker and left me there to die. For all I know, the body was even there when I dropped my papers in Mr. Pixis's desk.

 

It took a while before Jean calmed down. He was given some tea by the management which he gratefully took.

 

And that moment, I was no longer a sole Trost 3-B student. Students shared nervous glances and me and exchanged nervous smiles. In that moment, it's as if we are one. For that is the only thing which connects Trost 3-B into the rest of the school.

 

Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details about the killing, next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> OMFG I'm sorry, I'm not a pro writer and a horror writer one so to speak. But I do promise you suspense the next chapter tho! Forgive me. *BOWS BOWS BOWS*

**Author's Note:**

> I love psychological thrillers. This is inspired by the anime 'ANOTHER'. 
> 
> IMO, we should have more anime with that genre and less of shoujo romance.
> 
> Just my opinion though! Please don't slice off my nape.


End file.
